Truth
by Dancing Phoenix
Summary: Just a little thing between L and Light. And there realtionship. it wierd but lots of people like it...hope you do too.


So ya this is a little thing for death note fans......i have no clue what it is exactly but it gave me an A+ and i just love it so i thought i would share it with guys and see what you say.........

L_______________________________________________light

Truth

What am I to you! A pet, a rival, an equal even, or dare I say it a lover. But god damn it pick one. Cause I'm so tired of hanging here in the darkness while you sit there with your ebony eyes and raven hair. You blend into those shadows that seem to eat away my soul yet give me freedom.

Why, damn you, why. Must you make this a game? Am I just a piece to you or am I someone. A rival, sitting across from you with blank honey eyes. But with you around me I feel alive. But what now? Are you going to leave me with this empty feeling? This ache for what you made me feel.

I mean why do I feel like this. I hated you, despised you. I hate how you make me feel! Feel everything from happiness till I can't laugh anymore. To bubbling anger, hate, despair. How can you do that? Just by one unfeeling look you can peel back my carefully constructed mask. Rip it off to show what I am really like. But you already knew the first time our eyes meet you knew it was a mask. Showing a false perfect person. An actor on stage, my lines perfect, my movement planed to my last breath. But even if you knew it was a mask how could you break it. I worked every day to build that mask up and harden the wall around my heart. But then you show up and what do you do. You wreak everything.

But now that you did what you did, I can't forgive you. Because of the bitter betrayal where you took my trust, my hope for us, and crushed it in your palm. Letting my only life line run through your pale fingers. Falling like snowflakes, beautiful, and yet horrible to look at. Each one a memory of those times we shared. But then again when weren't we together. I have always wondered did you plan this since the first time we meet or was it something that your genius mind decided along the way. Did you plan to go through this time with only your goal on your mind or even for a second did you think what I would do. Of course you knew all my moves probably before I even knew them. But then why, why did you string me along did you even think that for once you were wrong. I can't believe that I fell for your act. ME the person everyone thinks is perfect. Ha if they even knew for a second how wrong they are. Yes they who are weak minded and believe everything except the truth.

But you knew the truth and what did you do. You used it to destroy me. You used the one thing I truly believed and made it true. How dare you. You twisted my words and actions making me doubt myself. But it didn't stop there then you had to test me. Every statement was a test to see my reaction. Paranoia was always around when I was with you. But then again I thought that I could trust you. You were like me are at least I thought you were. Ha when did I start to doubt that? I hang on to you because I couldn't be alone anymore. Even if you treated me like I was inhuman I clung to that. Because you were the only one that released that everything I did was only for myself.

Since I was old enough to talk I lied because people actually believed me, you know they still do. I did everything just for myself and no one else. Why should I care for those faceless cruel humans that were beneath me. But you just had to prove me wrong. You who never showed your face to anyone, called on my mask. Who were you to talk to me like that. Why would you never shut up. Even now your words echo in my mind causing those unwanted feelings to arise within me. Damn you, you couldn't just let me live my life. You saw a challenged and took it. But how much can a challenge hold your attention. As soon as you thought you had me figured out you left. I still remember your words on the day you left. "We can't get attached to each other now can we." Damn you I thought you were a genius how could you not feel anything.

That day was the first and the last time I cried. Ever since you left no tears have fallen. Why you may ask. Because you stole them. You took everything I had. My mask was the first thing you claimed then those emotions I hate so much. After that everything I did you took and filed it away from me. But look at me now, an empty shell of the person I once was.

You turned away from me causing my vision to black and white. My body cracked turning to sand waiting till the next of you touches causing me to crumble. What's left of me blew away and I'll never forgive you. My love, my life, my soul.

L________________________________________________________________light

well that was it hope you liked reading it.


End file.
